


i'm right where i always dreamed i would be

by entangledbanks (summerhurleys)



Category: Nirvana (Band)
Genre: Gen, Leaf piles, Vignette, definitely before Nevermind came out, i'd say this takes place in 1990 i think, jumping in leaves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 03:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13965945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerhurleys/pseuds/entangledbanks
Summary: Sometimes it's O.K. to be young again.





	i'm right where i always dreamed i would be

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be something different, but after a couple hundred words I figured it'd fit just fine in Gen, like this. It's nice to practice writing sometimes, yeah? Hope you enjoy this.
> 
> BTW, I'm not super knowledgeable on Nirvana lore, and I probably never will be, whoops. None of the people mentioned in this belong to me, obviously. 
> 
> Title from Veruca Salt's "Shutterbug".

It’d been a long time since Nirvana had had a day off from studio and press, and if Dave was being truthful to himself, he was _glad_ for it. Not that he didn’t love his work or being around Krist and Kurt. Far from that, actually. But sometimes Dave needed some time to take a step back, to be young again, if you will. 

 

This off day was about as perfect as it could get in Seattle, especially in late fall. While the sun was out, the air was chilly and the wind still blew something fierce, enough so that Krist had insisted that they all wear their heavy jackets out. Dave wasn’t going to say that he felt a little hot when the sun shone on him, because that wasn’t happening often enough for it to make a difference. Though he did whine more than once how being forced to wear gloves was a bit overboard, even if the older men didn’t hear him out. 

 

Dave wasn’t sure how long they’d been out, only that they’d walked through most of the suburbs and had cut through someone’s yard until they entered a pretty decently-sized wooded area. He couldn’t help but be almost open mouthed in wonder as he took in the decaying leaves and browning plants around him. If he focused just enough he could hear the sounds of squirrels scurrying to bury food for winter, and birds chirping to each other in frantic tones. This wasn’t very different from his home in Virginia, but maybe it was just the mindset he was in that made it seem different. 

 

It’s when a breeze blows around him that he realizes that he’s making the most satisfying _crunch_ sound with the leaves under his sneakers, and he giggles just a bit as he gives the ground an experimental stomp, grinning when the noise comes up again. Dave then lets out a loud “Crunch!” as he jumps once more into the leaves, then turning around to see if Krist and Kurt were still behind him. They’re still a few yards away, Krist keeping a bit of an eye on him as he chats quietly with Kurt, about something Dave’s not sure he cares about right now.

 

What matters more are the leaves, which Dave starts to make quick work of gathering up, singing a nonsense song about them as he does so. It seems like the world has stilled just for him to enjoy the moment, feeling more free than he had in weeks, and he lets every second sink in as much as he can.

 

Dave starts to warm up a bit under his jacket and gloves as his finishes his leaf pile, but it doesn’t deter him as he steps a few feet away and bellows out “Kurt, Krist! Watch me!”

 

Once he gets their attention on him, he lets out a sound between a laugh and a shout, hurtling himself to the pile, then doing a short jump right into it. Leaves go flying everywhere, and Dave’s covered in them, but he’s laughing, flailing in them like it’s a kiddie pool in the heart of summer. Soon enough Kurt and Krist are with him, and they’re tossing leaves at him too, and he nearly squeals, squinting his eyes as he bats them away. 

 

The late afternoon sun shines on the three of them as they laugh with each other, and the breeze carries leaves away and brings more with it. It couldn’t be a more perfect day.

 

_End._


End file.
